List of Disney Princess Villains
These are the Disney Princess Villains. This article is in need of pictures. Official Queen Grimhilde Queen Grimhilde, most commonly known as the evil queen, is the main antagonist of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Though she is normally undermined (mostly because the movie is too old) she is one of the most evil villains, attempting to kill Snow White (her step-daughter) so she would be the fairest in the land. Lady Tremaine Lady Tremaine is the main antagonist of Cinderella, Cinderella II and Cinderella III. She has gray hair and blue eyes. She abuses her stepdaughter and spoils her real daughters. She is very evil and voiced by the same actress as Maleficent. Maleficent Maleficnet is the main antagonist of Sleeping Beauty. She went on a mission to kill Princess Aurora simply because she wasn't invited to her birth party. She is pure evil and the first evil villain to say the word h*** on screen. She also hates everyone. She leads an army of Goons and had a pet raven before Flora, Fauna and Merryweather turned it into stone. Ursula Ursula is the main antagonist of The Little Mermaid. She is a purple-and-black half octapus. When she is in a human form she has black hair and black/purple eyes and is known as Vanessa. She is the first Disney Princess Villain who is after power, not beauty, wealth or revenge. She is evil and also the first Disney Princess villain to sing. (Poor Unfortunate Souls) Gaston Gaston is the main antagonist of Beauty and the Beast. He is desperately in love with Belle. He will do anything to get his way. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is considered handsome and has a sidekick named La Fou. He is at first considered just the town spoiled brat but turns into the most evil villain. Jafar Jafar is the main antagonist of Aladdin and Aladdin II. He has an unknown hair color but presumably black because of his gotee and brown eyes, like most of the characters. He is a wizard and was formerly helped by Iago. He wanted to marry Jasmine, not because she was beautiful but because he wanted to be Sultan. Ratcliffe Ratcliffe is the main antagonist of Pocahontas and Pocahontas II. He really wants to be rich on gold and will do anything to get and rid to world of the "savages" aka the native americans. In Pocahontas II he is mostly trying to stay out of jail and get revenge on Pocahontas and anyone with her. He has black hair and brown eyes and is very overwight. Shan Yu Shan Yu is the main antagonist of Mulan though does not appear in Mulan II. He is the leader of the Hun army and considered one of the most evil disney villains (though it is considered funny he gets defeated by a girl). He has unique yellow eyes. Dr. Facilier Dr. Facilier is the main antagonist of The Princess and the Frog. He is sometimes called the Shadowman. He wants power and control and will do anything to get it, even though unfortunataly that was the result of his downfall. He has black hair, an odd beard and brown eyes. Mother Gothel Mother Gothel is the main female antagonist of Tangled though the only Tangled chaacter not to appear in Tangled Ever After. She is insanely old because of her use of the sun flower and Rapunzel, but when Rapunzel's hair was cut she grew to her age so fast she disintigrated into dust. She has black hair that turns white and brown eyes. Expected to Join Mor'du Mor'du is the main male antagonist of Brave. If he becomes a villain he will be the first to not talk, be Pixar and be an animal. He is a large, evil black "demon" bear who is pure evil. He used to be human but was turned into an evil bear. Elsa Elsa the Snow Queen is the main female antagonist of the upcoming Disney Movie Frozen. Unofficial Pete Pete is the main antagonist of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. He is not an official Disney Princess Villain because he is an animal. Queen of Hearts The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist of Alice in Wonderland. She is not considered a disney princess villain but it is unknown why. She is evil, bratty and likes to behead people. She is married to a short, wimpy king. Captain Hook Captain Hook is the main antagonist of Disney's Peter Pan and Peter Pan II. Captain Hook is not an official Disney Villain because neither Wendy nor Tinkerbell have royal or high status. He is a pirate captain and has black hair, brown eyes and a hook for a hand. Si and Am Si and Am are antagonists in Lady and the Tramp but do not appear in Lady and the Tramp II. They are spoiled and can get away with everything. They like to mess things up and blame it on other people, usually Lady. They are not official disney princess antagonists because Lady is a dog. Prince John Prince John is the main antagonist of Robin Hood. He is not a main disney princess antagonist because he is an animal. He was left in charge of the kingdom when his brother King Richard went on the Crusades. He mistreated his people, even his neice/daughter Maid Marian. Miss Medusa Miss Medusa is the main antagonist of The Rescuers. She is not an official Disney Princess Villain because Penny does not have a royal or high status. She is evil and wants power and money, kidnapping and abusing orphaned Penny to get one diamand out of a well. The Horned King The Horned King is the main antagonist of The Black Cauldron. He is not an official Disney Princess Villain because of the movie's lack of sucess. He is pretty much a skeleton with horns. He is pure evil. He is a terrifying villain. Scar Scar is the main antagonist of The Lion King but not in The Lion King II or The Lion King 1 1/2 though he was breifly seen a few times in the latter. He is desperate to become King, killing Mufasa and attempting to kill Simba to become and stay king, and was a terrible king. Claude Frollo Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist of The Hunchback of Notre Dame but not included in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Frollo claims to be a good christian but does thing no good christian would dare do, like kill, kidnap, burn people alive, abuse and some other stuff that most kids wouldn't want to know. He has white hair. Hades Hades is the main antagonist of Hercules. Hades has a (literally) firey temper. He has two sidekicks named Pain and Panic (and that is usually what happens to them). He is not an official Disney Princess Villain though it is unknown why. (Megara marries the son of the King and Queen of Olympus but maybe because Hercules chose to stay on earth that is why Megara is not a Disney Princess.) Hades is like Scar because he wants to kill his brother and nephew to become king. Zira Zira is the main antagonist of The Lion King II. It seems that what happens is she had cubs before Scar and even was pregnant before her mate died, divorced her of she divorced him or Scar killed him for Zira. Scar told her that her unborn cub would be his "chosen one" before he died and they were banished from the Pride Lands. She raised her son, Kovu, to kill Simba. She is not an official Disney Princess Villain because she is a lion. Clayton Clayton is the main antagonist of Tarzan though was left out of the Tarzan sequels and TV show. He wants to sell or kill the Gorillas, and will do anything to get them. He has brown hair with white streaks and blue eyes. He is not a Disney Princess Villain because when Jane married Tarzan he was a silverback, not a prince. Morgana Morgana is the main antagonist of The Little Mermaid II. She is the sister of Ursula. She is not an official Disney Princess Villain because she was made in the sequel of another Princess' movie. Rourke Coming Soon Narissa Queen Narissa is the main antagonist of Enchanted. She is not an official Disney Princess Villain because the live-action part of the film would make it hard to have her in the parks. She wants to keep the throne forever but loses it when she dies. Trivia See Also *List of Disney Princesses *List of Disney Princes *List of Disney Princess Films Category:Lists Category:Villain Category:Characters